​War is Coming (Prologue)
Deep across space, several members have reached different planets, to preparing themselves for the war that is about to come forward. One was Alister, meeting Sonja once again on Planet Crystopilis. Alister: Good to see you again, Sonja. Sonja: Good to see you again, sweetie. Alister: Can you find the Lombax Five for me? I wish to speak with you and your friends. Sonja: Sure, Allie. HEY GIRLS!! Lombax Five: Yes, Sonja? Sonja: My boyfriend wants to speak to you. Alister: Sonja, you and the others might want to hear this. Reia and her group has repaired the time corruptions with my help. But there is only one left and...my group couldn't do this alone. Even if we enter that period of time, it can trigger a war against a very powerful enemy...powerful than Vixion or Mira. Sonja: Got it! Scarlett: Piece of cake. Alister: This isn't going to be an easy stroll, Sonja. Goku Black and Zamasu will not hold anything back. Sonja: - Back on Earth, Yasha has searched for the Mytiyz Knights and found them. Yasha: Miztyk Knights. It's good to see you. Aaron: Yasha! Hey, what's wrong? Yasha: The 2nd Galactic Republic has repaired many events of the Time-Stream, but only one event remains untouched. It can cause a war against Zamasu and we cannot repair it alone even if we try. Aichi: That isn't good. Kirito: Yeah, an all out war. Yukimura: I've got a bad feeling about this. Nobuyuki: So do I, Yukimura. Yuuki: Hey Aaron, got any ideas on what to do? Aaron: Let's gather and have a group discussion. -The knights gather around and talk about what they just heard. Asuna: It looks like Goku Black is getting pretty desperate. Aaron: Yeah. We even had a hand in stopping the items of the Underworld. But one thing is bugging me. Silica: What's that, Aaron? Pina: *growls softly* Aaron: Well, this question is for Yasha. Yasha: I'm listening. Aaron: Well, in all seriousness, why would you believe that we would take part of the fight you and the team are fighting against, and more importantly, who is really pulling all the strings from behind the scenes? Yasha: You should thank Reia for her past experience as a Time Patrol member. Without her, none of this ever happened and every adventure anyone has starts over again..in a darker setting. Darker than you can imagine.. We have seen you in action a few times and, with all due respect, you are capable of dealing with the devil himself. Both Reia and Hatchet has ascended to become more powerful, but that alone won't be enough. We need an army big and tough enough to withstand the corruption he has placed on. Ratchet believes that the Zamasu has 'pulled the strings' from the Throne of Fate, a mystical artifact reconstructed from Pandora's Box itself. Reia will find her for us. I assist you all should come with me and fight with us. -The Knights ponder on what to do. Each member saying that they should help, and giving their own reason, being personal, and reasonable. In the end, Aaron and Megan make their final decision. Aaron: Yasha, you can count on the Miztyk Knights to join. Megan: All of the Miztyk Knights. -For a time, Yasha said nothing, only smiled at the knights. Yasha: Good. - Yasha contacted Ratchet through his earpiece. Yasha: My student, we're ready for transport. Ratchet: The transporter is not going to work, due to the knights' massive members. I'm sending a dropship to your position. Yasha: Understood. Aaron, I appreciated that you and Megan are helping us in Middle-Earth, Video Game Central, Phydrin and Beast's Castle. The odds will be overwhelming if you haven't showed up. - The dropship lands for the knights to enter. Yasha: This will take you to the Starship Phoenix. I'll catch up with you. Aaron: Right. See you inside. -The Knights enter the dropship, and as they take part, the knights have a discussion. Shinji: Say, what is it about Ratchet's team that they need a lot of help to stop Zamasu and prevent a war for? Asuka: Probably to keep the worlds at peace and restore it to its proper form. Kirito: Well, I've known Ratchet and his team for a long time. I get the feeling that we're going to need to be prepared for anything. Aaron: I'm trying to figure out what the outcome will be brought into. But I believe it will only bring one thing. Rei: What is that, Aaron? Aaron: An Impact. One that will release an enemy we faced long before our adventures began. Misato: I hope that doesn't happen. Kaji: That's all we got. Aaron: Don't worry. As long as we stick together, anything is possible. - The dropship takes off and Yasha keeps smiling as he is transported back to the starship as planned. On Planet Thra, Reia has found Pandora, who has just received a complete recovery from her past injuries and memories. Pandora: Reia??? You came back.. Reia: We made a promise. Zamasu is getting desperate and is using the Throne of Fate against us. Pandora: For many years, he is been trying to sit upon it but he can't enter it without-- Reia: --the rightful claim: You. Pandora: Yes. I've seen that you have finally controlled and mastered Ultra Instinct. Reia: I may have, plus Hatchet has perfected a new form too. We're ready. Pandora: Yet, I'm worried. Reia: We can't pull an attack like this without your help. - Pandora then shook hands with Reia. Pandora: Very well. Please tell me you have a rendezvous point. Reia: We have. - Pandora smiled and hold Reia close. Pandora: There might be some casualties along the way.. Reia: I am aware of that. Just...stay close to me. - Finally, on the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet has his eyes closed and concentrates his mind when Kiva and Terra stopped by. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet... Ratchet: Hey, pal... I never thought it would come to this. Sasha: Me neither. But the time has come to stand and fight. Ratchet: With the Avengers busy, I-- Terra: Be honest with yourself, captain. We have accomplished so much together and it's all thanks to you, Ratchet. Kiva: Yeah. Reia helped too. Ratchet: I think Reia is more determined to get her close friend back and now..we have got close to that dream she always wanted. Sasha: I know. We have restored most of our friends too, even our very own. Ratchet: Kiva, I know you want to help us. But I want to know why. Why risking your life just to restore time to the way it was before? Kiva: You know better than anyone. If we don't stop Goku Black and Zamasu, everything, that we fought so hard for, will be nothing. Terra: I honestly agree, captain. The time-stream has all but one corruption..and it is pointed towards Earth. Even if the Avengers win, they may not have enough strength to resist against a unknown counter-attack. Ratchet: Which means it's up to us. Sasha: I don't understand.. Remind me again why did you sent some members to separate locations? Ratchet: For an army huge and strong enough to push the forces of darkness back. Kiva: Wow! So, it's like the Fellowship of the Ring, right? Ratchet: Yeah, it feels like that. Sasha: Kiva, I'm hoping that you are ready for this... Kiva: I'm always ready. Ratchet: To be clear, this is more serious than Zemo or Bowser. Sasha: What he is trying to say is, you helped us so much. For that, I thank you. But this war is the toughest challenge we have gotten. Many other heroes are either out of reach or too weak to stand because of the time corruptions. Are you certain about your decision? Kiva: Yes, I am certain. - Terra smiled at Kiva. Sasha: What about Lisa, I wonder? Kiva: She will be safe here. Ratchet: Alright. - Suddenly, Talwyn entered into the bridge. Talwyn: Captain, their all here. Kiva: Already? Talwyn: Yeah. Aaron and Sonja have requested Ratchet to see them. Ratchet: Alright. Thanks, Talwyn. Terra: This is definitely a much bigger alliance than I was expecting. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Sasha: The entire Multi-Verse rests on our shoulders now.. Ratchet: Kiva, I... Do you have any words to say before we meet up with Aaron and Sonja? Kiva: Well, umm... Terra: She's just shy. That's all. Kiva: No, I am not. It's difficult to say something right now. Ratchet: Don't worry, you can say something when you are ready. Kiva: Actually... It is my decision to let you visit the Milky Way Galaxy and I'm happy that you have decided to come along with me. You have changed my life and make me feel like I have a family again. ...Thank you. Ratchet: No problem, pal. - Suddenly, Kiva hugged Ratchet in happiness. Kiva: We are going to make this through, are we?? Ratchet: I hope so... Do you? Kiva: I hope so too. Talwyn: Captain, we can't keep our guests waiting. Ratchet: I know. Kiva, are you ready for this final war? Kiva: Yes. Let's finish this once and for all. Terra: We shall be there beside you, Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks, guys. - The group walked towards the hangar bay as the special intro starts. Category:Scenes